Marie Claire Notari
Marie Claire was a Rebel and Freedom Fighter for the Republic and she is daughter to ARC-8448 and Anna Schabauer. Marie Claire was 4 years old when she started with politic, she was selected to be the Representive for Corellia. When she was 13 years old she became Corellias Head Senator because her mother jumped off and just wanted to live a life with Costin Jr. She had a brother named Rec. Marie Claire's best friend Dan was then selected to Representive instead. Marie Claire and Dan Notari started a relationship short after. After the Knightfall and Order 66 the empire took over the galaxy. Marie Claire started up a group of rebels who wanted to fight against the empire. Marie Claire and her brother started the Rebel Origins. Marie Claire and the other members fought many years and by every battle they lost one more soldier. Marie Claire was a experienced rebel and never gave up in a fight. She fought tappertly until the last day in life. She left Dan with their daughter behind. Her daughter was named "Analeigh Notari". School and privacy Marie Claire was a student at the Mandalorian Academy. She was studying "Administration & Service" in the second level. Her best friend and later boyfriend Dan Notari was also studying in the same class. Marie Claire was a twelve years old girl with brown half-long hair and she had green eyes. Her siblings were studying in other classes and different subjects. She never finished school because of the death of her father. Death of her father Marie Claire were at school when she got the message from her brother Rec about their father. Marie Claire ran home as fast as he could and their she exploded in tears. Her mother and brother was also crying and they held around each others. It was from this day Marie Claire and her brother decided to give justice to their father and family. Creating the Rebel Origins Marie Claire, Rec and Dan gathered Luke, Sakura and Emilio outside the Academy of Mandalore. "Why did you brought us here, MC?" Luke asked. "Now when our father is dead we want to give justice to our family! The Separatists has gone too far!" Marie Claire replied. "So... what do you want us to do?" Emilio asked. "We want to created a group of young people that want to give justice to their families or themselves!" Marie Claire announced. Everyone thought it was a good idea and many teenager gathered. Emilio was bringing his girlfriend Lucy Raine and Luke brought Numa. Sakura was bringing an old student at the Academy named Korkie Kryze. The opened up a camp in the mountains of Mandalore. Together they called themselves, Rebel Origins. Selected To Leader Marie Claire and her brother was gathering all the Teenage Rebels around their camps head section. They was trying to get a better view over the siths. She knew and realize that the siths would try to take over as soon as they get stronger. MC wanted a leader. Rec suggested himself as a leader, the words he represented were; "I am a wise and intelligent man, I have both my mother and father as warriors! and if someone should lead us... it would be I!". Some of them thought that Rec was good but not Dan, he suggested Marie Claire. "It's accually MC that realized that it will be trouble! and I'm pretty sure that she is the greatest leader! It's thanks to her that we all stands here today!". After the submit of the votes MC stood as a winner. MC was now leading the group to victory! Finding Lars Notari One day when MC arrived home to the camp in Mandalore she met Dan, he was very upset and told her about his father. His father was kidnapped by Darth Zevah and Vicious Opress. Dan and MC decide to find him. On the way they met Sakura, she was sitting in the lobby just doing nothing. Dan suggested her to come and so she did. Dan, MC and Sakura left with their big ship M77. They followed a signal to a position at planet Sarrakh, a planet of iron and zink. They went to a cave and inside it was a big city of crystals. They went to a bridge and on the other side it was a speeder to get cross to the buildings, but suddently a big sound from the loudspeakers start to shout. Red lights was blinking and some Sarrakhian Warriors attacked. Sakura was taking care of the warriors while MC and Dan was trying to start the speeders. Sakura was shot by the warriors and was falling down to the ground, she was standing up again and this time her last stand, when MC and Dan finally successed, she was was looking back at Sakura and in that moment Sakura said; "Go! There's no time! save your father, Dan!". She was then shot in the heart and died. MC screamed; "NOOO!!". Dan told her to follow him in to the building. When they came to the buildings MC was broken, she knew it was her fault that Sakura was dead. Dan was taking care of MC while he knew they needed to leave to find his father. Dan told MC about the situation that he needed to leave, she told him that she wasn't strong enough to follow. Dan went alone to find his father but he knew that Darth Zevah was hidding in the dark. Dan ran to a tower where she came, Zevah was attacking Dan with all her power, Dan blocked by throwing his blaster infront of her. Now he had no weapon and was doomed, but in that moment Marie Claire appeared. She attacked Zevah and a battle begun. MC was jumping up on Zevah's shoulders and took a grip around her neck and threw her down to the floor, then she lifted Zevah up in the air and threw her into a wall. Dan was then attacking and picked her up again and threw her into another wall. MC kicked Zevah in the stomach but then Zevah took her leg and turned it and threw her away, then she attacked Dan and jumped over him and took a grip around his neck. MC picked up her blaster and shot Zevah in the arm, she dropped Dan to the floor and ran away. MC was then attacked from behind by Vicious Opress, he lifted her up and tried to crush her, she was losing air and was close to die but Dan raised and took Vicious from the back. Vicious pushed Dan into the wall and he was broken his axle. He screamed of pain. MC was then shooting Vic' until he left. MC took care of Dan and together they saved Lars from the tower and went back home. MC was also carrying Sakura back so they could have a funeral. New Orders Rec came home to the camp and the first thing he saw was MC and Dan including many others, especially Emilio and Luke cried. Rec asked "what's wrong?" Everyone said: "Not now, please!". Emilio then said: "Rec has the right to know! Sakura is dead! And I'll take command now! MC has tried, but we need a new team leader and I think I should do it!". Luke answered: "You don't know what you are talking about, Em! I should do it! I'm older and has experience!". Then Rec came and said: "I should do it! I never failed a mission!", Luke filled in: "But you're the only one that's been caughted!". A big arguement of who should drive the team was on and ended with Luke as winner. "As a winner in this argue and for being the new team leader, my first order is: "From this day, we will no longer let our enemies escape! We must killed them! Sakura died in vain and we can't let this happen again! Am I right?" Luke said. "Yes!" the most part of the crowd screamed. "I don't agree with you, Luke! It's easy to say, but hard to be done... and you know that!" Marie Claire said. "I know, MC... but we must try to make an end of this! I'm tired of walking around as a coward! The siths sees us as kids, but we're adults! And we got to make them see that!" Luke replied. "This starts to sound more like revenge the justice..." Marie Claire filled in. "That's right! Justice is the past! Now we must revenge! That's the only way..." Luke said. "Now you sound like a sith, only a sith thinks so unilateral!" Marie Claire replied. Luke didn't say anything more. He was done. The End of Rebel Origins -- Too be continued -- Luke's Betrayal - Darth Hunter -- Too be continued -- Death of Rec -- Too be continued -- Marie Claire's Vision -- Too be continued -- One last stand (part I) -- Too be continued -- One last stand (part II) -- Too be continued -- Death - Leaving family behind -- Too be continued -- The beginning of something new -- Too be continued -- Trivia